fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jellal Fernandes (Damon)
Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス,Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet who had lost his memory and became a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System being the leader of the Tower of Heaven and at the same time one of the Ten Wizard Saints as the youngest one. After those events Jellal was freed by Ultear Milkovich and Meredy then becoming a indenpendent mage and creating the Independent guild name Crime Sorcière, but after Ultear's sacrifice and after Meredy leaving the guild to join another team, Jellal engaged himself on a Solo Journey where he continued to chase dark guilds and the evil, also exploring the Earth Land's world becoming a flirt-archaeologist-historical-comic person in the procress. Appearance Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar. Jellal himself is seen in much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. In the manga, this takes the form of a skin-tight outfit. Said outfit is dark around the torso and mid-arm regions of Jellal's body, whilst the rest, such as his shoulders, forearm, and thighs down, is light in color. On his shoulder and hips, Jellal has small protrusions on his outfit, which, each, come with the three holes, serving the purpose of aiding him in his aerodynamic efforts. The rest of the suit is decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant, highly reminiscent of the Wizard Saint's one worn by his Siegrain counterpart is visible around Jellal's neck. In the anime, however, his fighting suit is portrayed as a simple skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants (tucked inside simple boots), which is held up by a light bluish belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire. This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually unchanged, save for his now longer, scragglier hair, his attire now consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. Over the top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak. During the Grand Magic Games, when disguised as his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, Jellal wears the same attire that he wore during his time in Earth Land, and even opts to use the former S-Class Mage's staves as his own. Personality When he was young, Jellal was a very kind boy, and cared deeply for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, despite his disposition as a slave. After a failed escape attempt, he readily accepted punishment in Erza's stead, and never once lost his faith in the thought of being free. Later, as he was manipulated by what he thought to be Zeref's ghost, he drastically changed: Jellal became obsessed with the idea of building a new R-System and treated the slaves much better — to the extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this method of treatment, they did more work, which was Jellal's ultimate reason for treating them as such in the first place. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. After he was revived by Wendy Marvell, he suffered from amnesia and seemed to be somewhat afraid of the world. Though not remembering his own identity, he remembered the names Erza and Natsu Dragneel's names, respectively. As he learned of his sins, Jellal wished to die, as he believed it to be his only form of atonement, but Erza convinced that through living, he can find a way to make up for his past horrid deeds. Following these instances, even when arrested by the Knights and knowing he would be given the death penalty, Jellal remained calm and even happy, just as he did when he was a child. Mavis Vermilion even commented that Jellal possesses the same "heart" as those in Fairy Tail, in spite of the fact that he isn't an actual member. Seven years later, after regaining his memories and having returned to his original personality, Jellal is now a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While as "Mystogan", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Fairy Tail is housing an escaped convict. However, Jellal's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did, as he created Crime Sorcière: an Independent Guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Ultear and Meredy that "punishment" is the theme of their guild. It is this guilt that keeps Jellal from expressing his love for Erza, which she reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her. Despite his rather serious nature, Jellal does have a comedic side, as in his fight with Jura Neekis, where (a direct result of Ultear sabotaging his battle with the Wizard Saint) he has fits of hysterical laughter, as well as reacting strongly to the sensation of peppers he had in his mouth. Later, when he walked back to his teammates, Jellal felt ashamed, and stated that he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. After departing with both Meredy and Ultear and going on his solo journey Jellal had became a more comic person, having a new like for exploration and historial places such as catacombs and pyramids that has lots of historical artifacts he likes collectioning. Jellal also developed a Flirting-Side this is due to him missing both Meredy and Ultear, since they both reprended him and without them he is free to act and see "things". Relationships Synopsis *'Deadly Reunion: Crimson & Azure' History Note: To see the canon history of Jellal Fernandes please refer to this link Fanon History After the events of the Grand Magic Games, Meredy had decided to part ways with Jellal and then did so despite her sadness on leaving Jellal alone. After Meredy left him Jellal come with the decision of disbanding the Crime Sorciére Guild, despite this he still runs from the Council and thus decided on travelling to the other countries to explore them due to his new like on historical things. After he began his solo journey Jellal had increased his like for many things such as exploring, collecting and strangely enough flirting, as he travels Jellal suffers from the thing named "Lack of Women Around" since Meredy and Ultear left him alone, he developted a flirting personality where he flirts with any beauty that appears at him much to Erza's amusement. Jellal visited Genosha some time during his journey exploring some of its old buildings and its strange weather, despite being an dangerous place where little could survive Jellal managed to survive its wilderness. After leaving Genosha Jellal arrived on Galley Island for business as the island caught his interest due to its historical valor, there he met Reisei Senshi and befriended him. Currently Jellal just wanders Earth Land in search for valuable artifacts, also girls. Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Keen Intellect: Jellal is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Erza Scarlet and the entirety of the Magic Council, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of the plan to revive Zeref, whom he believed dead, and tricking the Council himself into unintentionally working for him. Jellal's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with him being aware of powerful spells such as Unison Raid, and, thanks to his time in the Council, possessing thorough information about the ancient Magic Nirvana, even knowing where it was hidden and how to unseal it. Enhanced Endurance: Jellal's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use Flame of Rebuke, a spell powerful enough to allow Natsu Dragneel to enter Dragon Force, replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Magic Council, after attempting to cast a Self-Destruction Spell on both Nirvana and himself, something which greatly weakened him. He visited and wandered the wilderness of the continent of Genosha and left it alive, a feat that only three people accomplished ;not counting himself. Enhanced Strength: Jellal has displayed considerable physical strength, enough for him to send a man of Cobra's stature flying several meters away from him using only a single hand; what's more, the feat was performed with a backward motion, and Cobra himself was sent crashing against Racer, causing him to stagger in the process, he was also able to block some of Natsu's attacks in the past despite the latter enhanced power. Jellal is able to lift large objects with relatively easy, he can shatters iron blades and tables with his bare hands and sometimes with kicks, furthermore Jellal can break through walls by just punching them. Immense Agility: Aside from his Magic capabilities, Jellal is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Erza's large bladed weapons with ease, reacting to them with his own Magic. He was also shown evading the assaults from Jura Neekis' stone pillars through several remarkable acrobatic leaps. Jellal went as far as to flawlessly dodge the attacks of Racer, a Dark Mage known for his masterful skill in employing speed-enhancing Magic (or rather Magic which slows his opponents' perception of him), without resorting to employ his own spells; aside from ducking even with his back turned, Jellal was also able to subsequently pinpoint Racer's location and throw another member of his guild (namely Cobra) against him. Immense Durability: Jellal is a highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing: during the events of the Tower of Heaven, he could continue fighting after being slashed by Erza Scarlet (despite such action having later stopped him from casting Abyss Break), and receiving a barrage of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells from Natsu Dragneel, emerging unscathed from them; later on, most importantly, he was able to survive Natsu's attacks after the latter had entered Dragon Force, even after being sent crashing down through his own Tower of Heaven. He was also able to fuse his body with the Etherion and attain control of it, something which should have resulted in his certain death. He, however, yet again survived, entering a comatose state, from which he was awoken via Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Jellal, despite favoring the use of his ranged Magic, has shown to be a capable unarmed combatant: while his speed was enhanced by his Meteor spell, Jellal went on to attack and brutally injure Natsu Dragneel several times with strong melee attacks, such as punches and kicks. Jellal was able to dominate almost all members of the Orácion Seis bare-handed and alone, his physical strength combined with this ability let him win his battles without the needing of using magic. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite having scarcely been shown employing one, Jellal, much like his childhood friend Erza Scarlet, has proven himself able to wield a sword with impressive proficiency since his younger years: during his time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven, he was shown to be capable of reaching the cell Erza was being kept prisoner in by himself, having dispatched all of the guards there with a massive sword he had taken from one of them. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Jellal has shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land, as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the Magic world; the latter in spite of both his young age and his overbearingness towards older, fellow councilors. Such feats were made more notable by the fact that the one receiving such titles wasn't actually him, but rather the persona he had created with his Thought Projection, Siegrain, which required a considerable amount of Jellal's own Magic Power to be kept active. Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. Jellal can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. He is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance Jellal's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding him in Magic that can increase his speed significantly. However, it appears that he requires a special outfit to wear in order to manipulate the Magic for such a purpose. *'Meteor' (流星, ミーティア Mītia): Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted him by Meteor was to have amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣, グランシャリオ Guran Shario): While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス Arutearisu): Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing all it Jellal's path. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. *'Heavenly Beams' (天の梁 Ten no Hari): A spell in which Jellal releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent, causing great damage. Upon casting it Jellal is able to control the direction each beam takes and their power. *'Heavenly Blast' (天の高炉 Ten no Kōro): A spell in which Jellal closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backwards; a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards his target. The blast is powerful enough to dealt massive damage to its surround as it sent all of its targets flying meters away. *'Heavenly Palm' (天パーム Ten no Pāmu): A spell in which Jellal grabs his arm with his other hand, and straightens his palm; a ball of Heavenly Magic appears in his palm, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. It is similar to breaking the air itself as Jellal was able to create waves on the ocean by executing this attack simultaneously. *'Heavenly Breakdown' (天の破壊 Ten no Hakai): A spell in which Jellal swipes his hand, causing the ground in front of him to break, making everything on top of it fall. Jellal can extend the area of the explosion by increasing the amount of power in the spell and can even change the area that will explode. *'Heavenly Arrows' (天の矢 Ten no Ya): A spell in which Jellal swipes his hands, releasing several arrows of light towards his target. Once released Jellal can send the arrows in different directions, this is quite helpful since he can put the amount of power he wants, with this he can hit different targets at the same time. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema' (真・天体魔法　星崩し Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone.From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake.This spell was used to defeat the 4 members of Oracion Seis. Quotes Trivia *This character was approved by Perchan. *Jellal's main theme is Tower of Heaven. *Jellal had broke the Fourth Wall by saying "Eh??! No Lady?! Just an random secondary character?!". Category:Canon To Fanon Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Archaeologist Category:Archaeologists Category:Independent Mage Category:Canon to Fanon